trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AurumCleft
- Normal= - Misc. ▼= - Alchemized ▼= - Piano Outfit= - Red= }} - Talksprite= }} }} |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - Dead= }} |-|Hero Tier ▼= - Hood Up= - Hood Down= - Hood Down, Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= }} |caption = |title = Bard of Life |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = |style = Puts Dashes Between Each Word And Capitalizes Each Word.Uses // Instead Of x's And X's And Puts a > After Every O. |zodiac = Gold |specibus = Rakekind |modus = Pitchpipe |relations = Murua- Lusus The Minstrel- Ancestor The Naysayer- Inverted Self Lunelo Hecrel- Dancestor Vegasi Polars- Matesprit Ikabod Tatrus- Moirail |home = Correspa |planet = The Land of Notes and Harmony |like = East Correspian Arts, Piano Music, Swing Music, Black Tea, Practicing Long Winded Speeches In A Mirror |hate = Confrontations, Being Degraded, The Sun, Windows, Invasions Of Personal Space, Being Underestimated |music = }} |Row 1 title = Lusus |Row 1 info = Murua (Hippogriff) |Row 2 title = Matesprit |Row 2 info = Vegasi Polars |Row 3 title = Kismesis |Row 3 info = -- |Row 4 title = Auspitice |Row 4 info = -- |Row 5 title = Moirail |Row 5 info = Ikabod Tatrus (deceased) |Row 6 title = Ancestor |Row 6 info = The Minstrel |Row 7 title = Dancestor |Row 7 info = Lunelo Hecrel }} Introduction Reader: Greet This Douchebag! Your name is... Silaro Hecrel and quite frankly you are the DYNAMIC ONE today. There has been word from the leader about the game he ripped from Precedus and like such, it has you all jittery. Anyways, before your JIMMIES rustle out of CORRESPIAN ORBIT, let's get down to your interests. First, you are an aspiring PIANIST and like to bang on the IVORIES of your old, broken down, PIANO you scavenged from a dump. The darn thing is covered in cracks and scuffs, yet you seem to get it to work miraculously. Tying with this is your love of CORRESPIAN SWING MUSIC as you adore anything old fashioned. Not many care for this shit and sometimes you wonder why you seem to be the only one you know. There was one other guy, but a certain CHITINOUS DOUCHEBAG took him out during the last GREAT SCOURGE. Poor sod.... Speaking of old fashioned, you also enjoy EAST CORRESPIAN ARTS, particularly, ZEN GARDENING and TEA BREWING. You may only have the gravel outside your hive, a rusty rake, chipped mugs, and musty old tea leaves, but a fool can pretend can't he? Unfortunately not for you. As soon as the charm of the FACADE wears off, you snap, destroy everything, and go sulk until you get up and repeat the VICIOUS CYCLE AGAIN. It is during these OUTBURSTS that you also tend to unintentionally wreak what little HAVOC a mere rust-blood is capable of on the local vermin. MURUA, your beloved lusus, usually cleans up the mess so it really is no big deal, well, until a neighbor comes knocking. True to your cowardly nature, you shrink back and hide as soon as one of those FOOLS darkens your main DOORSTEP. As you seem to change your mind and COWER the majority of the time, you do end up quite underestimated a lot. On the rare occasion where you do KICK ARSE, it personally fills you with UTMOST JOY to wipe a grin from some SMUG DOUCHE'S face when they see what you can really do with mere WORDS. This has earned you some very meager slivers of infamy among the lowest of your peers and you overcompensate by trying to put on the air of a STUTTERING, SHY GENTLEMAN to throw them off. It works for the most part, until you actually stutter, get berated by someone higher, and contemplate walking out into the face of the Correspian sun to get a leg up on those fools. So far, it has yet to happen, your ARCH-NEMESIS rises while you sleep, and thankfully, you are mostly a WINDBAG full of HOT AIR. Besides, everyone in your HIVESTEM knows about your habit of ARGUING WITH YOURSELF IN A MIRROR for hours on end to HONE your SKILLS with VERBAL DEBATES. It has reduced what reputation you have to shreds meaning you walk with an air of SHAME looming over your head and a lack of confidence. That in turn has COST YOU GREATLY mental and physical wise. Your Trolltag is and What will you do now? Personality Silaro seems like a stuttering, cowardly buffoon, but he is really the opposite. Brazen, bold, and downright nasty when angered, he is the master of disguise when it comes to his emotions and often throws people off his trail lest he be discovered and attacked at his core. Biography Little Silaro has been banging on the ivories ever since he was a little dude. His piano, other than Vegasi, was probably the closest thing to a love he's ever had. Then again, what friends can you make when you live in the troll equivalent to a ghetto? Not many. He has lived a rough life and unfortunately, it got the best of him. Session To be added soon. Relationships The Minstrel- Silaro's ancestor and a traitor to Correspa that couldn't get H.I.M. to enjoy his music. He ended up paying the ultimate price for his failed shenanigans. The Naysayer- Silaro's inverted self and a shrewd diplomat that spoke against H.I.D.'s policies concerning lowbloods. He too earned a beheading. Lunelo Hecrel- Silaro's smug dancestor, Lunelo is a cool cat that helps Silaro break free of the vicious cycle that is his mind. Vegasi Polars- a longtime sweetheart and matesprit, Vegasi is one of few that can even remotely approach Silaro's sensitive core. Ikabod Tatrus- long since deceased and a dear moirail to Silaro, Ikabod used to hang around and bring pumpkin pies to Silaro when he was down in the dumps. Ever since his death, Silaro has been unhinged and swore revenge. Charon Nixxus- a self proclaimed enemy, Charon and Silaro clash violently over Ikabod's murder. It is a sore subject for Silaro and it is turning his feelings pitch black. Trivia *Silaro comes from his old name Solari, which in turn comes from Solar which pertains to anything having to do with the Sun. **Gold and the sun do sometimes share a symbol and Silaro absolutely hates his so.... *Hecrel comes from Hercules, a brave Ancient Greek hero or in other terms, the polar opposite of our character in question. *Lunelo in turn is derived from Luna which is basically derived from anything having to do with the moon. *Murua is aurum backwards. This is basically a fancy Latin word for gold. This is where the first half of his tag is from as well. **Steinway comes from the piano brand of the same name. To have something that nice is beyond a dream for Silaro at the moment. *The Hecrel trolls have an opposites flip-side theme that is everywhere! **Silaro and Lunelo are named for the sun and moon as they are opposites of each other. While Silaro shies away and plots like a broody idiot, Lunelo stands tall and proud in the face of conflict. ***His symbol is ironically the alchemical symbol for gold, an element associated with royalty...which he is far from. *With his symbol in context, his tendency to hide behind a veil of false gentlemanly mannerisms, and his title as the Bard of Life, you could call him the Fool's Gold troll. **Throw in the rest of his personality quirks and it is almost concrete. :p *Lunelo could also be seen as being derived from the word lunar or being made by Lunar. *I have cosplayed him in the past, though it was my first attempt and therefore crap. XD This was at NYCC 2013 on Thursday. :D Gallery Silaro-Hero Mode.png|Wow...I bet you're TERRIFIED...not. Silaro-God Tier-Hero Mode.png|Silaro Upon Ascending To Hero Tier Lunelo Hecrel.png|Lunelo, Silaro's Smug Dancestor Lunelo-Hero Mode.png|Bada Bing Bada BOOM! Lunelo-Hero Tier-Hero Mode.png|The Mage of Life Lunelo-God Tier.png|The Mage Rendered Symbolically Lunelo-Grub.png|That Is One Smug Grub The Minstrel.png|The Minstrel Rendered Symbolically The Minstrel-Hero Mode.png|He sang for a king and lost his head... The Naysayer-Hero Mode.png|he raised his voice with guts of lead! Silaro's Hive.png|Silaro's Little Abode Murua.png|SQUAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWK! Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Red Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller